Playing with Fairies
by Harmony283
Summary: What happens when Aryll gets bored and goes exploring? What happens when she runs into a monster and then falls down a hole and meets a fairy? And what's more, what if this fairy gives her the Triforce of Courage? What does this mean? R&R please!


Well, this is my first attempt at a Zelda fan fic, so I hope it's okay!

**Playing with Fairies**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary-**This takes place about four years after TWW, and Link is still traveling around the world with Tetra trying to find a land to call their own. Aryll is bored and waits for her brother to come home and suddenly wants to go exploring. What happens when she falls down a hole and meets a fairy? If you squint you can see some TetraXLink in this.

**Ages:**

**Link—**16, I'm assuming he's 12 in the game (since he looks that short)

**Tetra—**16 or 17, since I say so (and she looks older than Link)

**Aryll—**9 or 10 (In the game she looks like she's 6)

**Disclaimer-**I don't own TWW. Just the plot and the OC Sakura.

_**Arylls POV**_

It's been…four years since Link left? I don't know. I stopped counting a long time ago. I wonder constantly where he went, but know that he'll never tell me in those short letters he sends me. And even those don't come that often. Grandma says that I shouldn't worry, that Link has dependable friends. So I'll believe he'll be okay.

That still doesn't keep me from worrying about him.

Or being bored.

When he was around we would always play hide-and-seek. I would hide and he would count to ten. It was a pointless game to pass the time, and sometimes even the two brothers would join in; though one of them would always end up tripping and crying, giving away his hiding spot and outright annoying everyone else.

I sighed and leaned against the wood railing that surrounded the deck out back of our home, watching as the seagulls flew around, skimming the waters surface for any fish. I smiled when one landed next to me. It had been four years, and they still liked to play with me.

"Aryll! Aryll! Ah, there you are. You've been out here all morning." Grandma said, walking over to me from the doorway. I smiled at her, "Ah, well, I'm just…bored."

"That's to be expected. But you do realize that tomorrow is your tenth birthday, don't you?"

I perked up immediately, "My…my birthday! That's right! I wonder, will Link be home?" I look at grandma, hoping against hoping that he would be home.

"Yes, I do believe he will be home. He sent a letter today saying that he was in Windfall Island with Tetra buying some supplies, and that they'll be here tomorrow." I smiled, "That's great! I never really got to know Tetra that well, but she must be a kind person for Link to become friends with her!" Grandma just nodded her head, "Yes darling, they are friends. Now why don't you go out and play? You must be bored just watching the sea."

I nodded my head enthusiastically, "Yeah, okay!" I smiled and watched as grandma hobbled back in through the doorway, then sighed sadly as she closed it. The seagull next to me cocked its head to the side, "Pyaa!" it asked, flapping its wings before taking off into the air.

I watched it fly towards the forest at the top of the mountain and smiled, "I think it's safe enough to go up there! After all Orca said that there weren't any monsters the last time he went there, which was last week!"

With that I smiled and hopped off the deck, rushing off down the dirt path.

"Ah-ho-ho-ho, and where might you be going youngster?" Orca called out, carrying his fighting staff like he usually did. I smiled and waved at him, "I'm going up to the forest to explore!" Orca nodded his head, "Ah well then you best be on your way, the sun will be setting in a few hours. Just don't tell your grandmother I approve of this. She'll come after me in a heartbeat!"

I laughed, that was so true. But Orca was always like that, living on the dangerous side of things; even at his old age of 89 he was still fit and raring to go, just like brother said he was. And he would know too, since when he came back he gave Orca ten more Fighting Crest belt things (A/N: I haven't played the game in a while, what are those called again?)

I waved goodbye as I headed off towards the path leading to the forest. I turned and gazed at the lookout, where I used to go and play all the time four years ago. It brought back memories of how I found Link sleeping up there. Why he was sleeping there I have no idea, and doubt he'd ever tell me.

Maybe it was because grandma made him eat lima beans? Yeah, that had to be it. But then again, shortly after I found him he went on a journey so he obviously had to sleep on the ground a lot.

"Well it doesn't matter now! I'm goin on a lil' adventure myself!" I raced up the steep path to the barricade of trees that so conveniently blocked the path. Of course, since I was tiny and skinny for my age, I was able to get by them easily. I faintly wondered how Link had gotten by them…

Before I remembered he had a sword. And apparently he had needed it. If he didn't have it, apparently Tetra would have been wounded and taken away by that weird bird.

But that happened to me. I was the one taken away by that huge bird. Not that it mattered now.

I reached the top of the mountain and looked out at the amazing view. This is where Link would go sometimes to think. I knew that well since I was the one who usually had to go and retrieve him for dinner or chores.

I turned away and looked at the newly built bridge. It scared me still, because when I crossed it last time, four years ago, I had been captured by that bird. But I knew that wouldn't happen now. That bird was dead and wouldn't be coming back.

I walked slowly over to the bridge and stepped onto the first plank of wood. Nothing bad happened so I kept walking.

I sighed in relief as I made it to the other side. The view from here wasn't as amazing, though I did figure if I jumped I would land on someones roof.

I shook my head and kept walking. I entered the entrance of the forest and smiled, looking up at the canopy of leaves. They were positioned just so that the sun shining through made little patterns on the ground.

I walked further into to forest and picked some flowers along the way. It surprised me that flowers could even grow in a place like this. Barely any sunlight got through, and the trees blocked out any rain that could get through.

I jumped off the small ledge into the second part of the forest. I saw a treestump sitting close to another ledge and walked over to it.

That's when I heard it.

The distinct sound of something crunching the leaves behind me.

I froze and turned around.

There, a few feet behind me, on the ledge…was a weird looking spider creature. I guessed that it must have fallen from one of the tree branches. Thankfully it was facing away from me so that it didn't see me.

I quickly made my way to the tree stump, pulling myself up. I then jumped to the small ledge, pulling myself up. And-in doing so—I tripped and scrapped my knee on a rock.

"Oww…" I immediately clamp a hand over my mouth, not daring to move in case that weird spider monster saw me.

"Catchack!" I heard its' weird pincers snap together and the sound of its legs moving towards me. I got up slowly and turned around. The monster could move extremely fast. I gulped and backed up slowly then turned and ran…

Tripping over another rock and falling…

Into a hole in the ground.

Wow, today was not my lucky day.

"EEK!" I cried out as I fell. Almost too soon I landed. I thought I would hit solid ground, but instead my landing was gentle, and water was surrounding me.

"Um…oww…" I looked around, rubbing my forehead.

"G-Get offa me!" I blinked and jumped aside, "Oh…you…you're a fairy! Ack! I'm sorry! I fell on you didn't I? Are you okay?"

The small fairy was wearing a white dress and she had pink hair up in pigtails, "I'm okay…somewhat. Ya need to watch your landing though. Or is this your first time here…?"

"Yeah, but, um, where is this?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Then you…didn't come here to see the Great Fairy?"

"No…"

"Then how'd you get here? Don't tell me…you fell in?"

I nodded my head, feeling slightly embarrassed at my own clumsiness.

"Wow…you sure are clumsy. The last person who came here was a guy named Link. And boy was he an idiot. He jumped right in the hole without thinking about what the consequences were. And the Great Fairy rewarded him too."

"Really? What'd she give him?"

"A bigger rupee bag."

"Uh…that's…nice I guess."

"Psh, whatever you say. You humans always are concerned with money. But then again…he said that he had to pay for someone to read a map for him. Something about it costing 380-somethin' rupees. He only had 200 on 'im." The fairy shook her head, as if she thought Link was stupid.

"Ooh…I see."

"Come to think of it, you look kinda like him? What's your name?"

"Aryll."

"Hmm…that name…sounds familiar." The fairy tilted her head to the side.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! The Fairy Queen said somethin' about you!"

"S-Something about me? Wha-what is it? What did she say?"

"Um, let me see…she said she had a weird dream. And ya know dreams are prophetic dreams when it comes to Fairies having them. So…lets see. What did she say again?"

The fair tilted her head to the side, crossing her tiny arms over her chest while I just sat there wondering why on earth a fairy would have a dream about me.

_'I hope it was a good dream! I mean, It couldn't have been a bad dream, right? Right. So it has to be a good dream. Hmm, maybe it's about me leaving this island. I'd like that, there's nothing to do here anyways and grandma doesn't exactly need my help anymore. But where would I go and when? I'd like to stay here at least until my brother gets here tomorrow. It is my birthday after all--' _

My musing was cut off by a very high pitched squeal, "I know! I remember what she said!"

For a fairy she sure had a loud voice.

"Uh…really? What is it? Is it good?"

"Well…hmm, it wasn't a dream about something you did. Or rather, something good that'll happen to you. But it's not bad. It's more like…well, she told me, along with the rest of the fairies, that if we were ever to meet you we would tell you what she dreamed."

"And that would be?" Wow, this fairy really loved to draw things out.

"Oh yes, she also said that we'd give you something she found as well."

"Um…tell me what she wanted you to tell me first."

"Wowie you humans sure are pushy."

I sweatdropped and gritted my teeth, half-way annoyed, "Just…tell me. We're waisting time here. Or, at least I am. My grandma's expecting me back in an hour…"

Hey that was a lie but she would worry.

"You're lying."

"But she'd still be worried about me if I was away for an hour. So it's not exactly lying."

The fairy just stared at me, then she shook her head, "Fine. Fine. She told me to tell you: 'there are two that you will love in your lifetime. When you give your love to them, one will cherish it and the other will use it.' That's what she told me."

I blinked…that didn't make any sense, "What? You mean I'll love two people at the same time?"

"I dunno. The Great Fairy didn't tell us what it meant. Now here's the item she told us to give you." I watched curiously as the fairy held out her tiny hand, forming a ball of pure light above it.

Suddenly there was a bright flash that blinded me…which I didn't like. I stood there, about two minutes after the brightness had died down, just trying to get the spots out of my vision.

"Well, take it! It's yours!"

I looked at the object floating above the fairies outstretched palm. Wait…that…it couldn't be…could it?

"That's--"

"Yup! It's a Triforce piece. It's one of the three that make it up. Coincidentally, many of the pieces fell near the fairy islands. We were able to gather them up and give them to the Great Fairy. It's also the very same one Link had, so I guess she wanted you to have it because she knew you'd treat it well."

I just nodded my head, taking the Triforce segment into my hands. Suddenly disappeared and I felt a strange feeling pulsating through me. The base of my neck suddenly felt very hot and I grabbed it, feeling like I was going to choke.

"Woah there! Don't get sick on me!" The fairy cried out, flying above me. I gagged and almost threw up when the hotness suddenly ebbed away, replaced by a soothing pulse.

"Um…" I looked down at the water surrounding me. I gasped when I saw the glowing symbol of the Triforce there, where the burning sensation once had been. One of the triangles that made up the Triforce was glowing…but slowly it faded away.

"Hmm, that looks about right. That happened to your brother as well when he collected all the shard pieces. Though, from what I was told, the symbol was on his hand, not his neck. Not that it matters."

"Um…okay. But, why did she want me to have it besides the fact my brother had it?"

The fairy looked at her as if she were stupid, "Listen up girlie, you ask too many questions. I thought I already told you: the Great Fairy gives us orders and we carry them out without question. Why on earth do you think a lowly fairy like me would ask the Great Fairy, essentially the Queen of all Fairies, why?"

I bit my lip, I could see where she might've been afraid. But then again, what did I know? There was no ruler over these small islands. We initially ruled over ourselves and had guide lines for what we could, and could not, do. Heck half of the islands weren't even inhabited.

Then I heard the familiar 'Catchack' sound of the monster that had seen me earlier. I back away from the entrance in fear.

"What the--what is that?" The fairy asked looking up at the entrance in curiosity. She was about to fly up and see what it was when I grabbed her, which obviously she didn't like.

"Hey! What're you doing! Using your size to take advantage of me? Let me go or else I'll use my fairy powers on you!"

This amused me, "Fairy powers? Well if you had fairy powers then why, if I had been talking too much earlier, didn't you use them?"

"Because I'm not allowed to unless a human attacks me! Now let me go!" 

"Look, I'm saving you from your own stupidity. There's a monster up there!"

The fairy immediately stopped struggling, "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I don't think I had a chance to. That's part of the reason I fell in here. I don't have any weapons so I can't exactly fight it off."

The fairy huffed almost annoyedly, "Fine then, I guess we have no choice but to call the Fairy that resides in this fountain."

Then an idea struck me, "Why can't you use your fairy magic?" 

The fairy face faulted, nearly forgetting to keep herself afloat, and coughed, "Well, to tell you the truth…my fairy powers…aren't that strong. But don't worry! I'm sure the head Fairy here will be able to stop that monster! Now come with me!"

I followed her reluctantly to the center of the fountain, trying to remember what Link had said about making a fairy appear. Thankfully I only had to step in the center of the elevated pool of water to make the fairy appear. This fairy was blue with a pink tip, just like Link had said when he had come home four years ago.

"You have reached the fairy fountain on Outset Island. What do you seek…? Oh? What is it little Sakura?"

"This human here fell down the entrance to the fountain! She'll tell you what else she wants." The now named small fairy cried out.

I gulped and nodded my head, "Um, well, I kind of tumbled in here because a monster was chasing me. I don't have any weapons on me, so I can't really fight it, even if I knew how, so…could you, um, make it go away?"

"Ah, but you have such powerful energy inside of you. I see Sakura delivered the Triforce piece to you." I blinked a few times, shocked that the fairy could tell, "You…were watching us?"

"This is my fountain, of course I know about it." The fairy said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"But…well, if you aren't going to make it go away and you're saying that I can. Exactly how do I go about doing that? I mean, I know my brother had the Triforce of Courage, this very same Triforce piece, in him at one point but he never said how he used it."

"I see. Well then, I shall give you this dagger. It is called the 'Phoenix Dagger', it should help you channel the energy of the Triforce."

A beautiful dagger with a silver hilt, with the Triforce Symbol etched into it, and a golden blade appeared in front of me.

"Um…thank you, but I really don't know how to fight with a weapon very well."

"You are from the village at the base of this mountain, correct?" I nodded my head, "Yes, I am."

"There is…an old man that trains with the means of swordplay and staffs' correct?"

"Wait…you mean I'm going to take lessons from him?"

"yes, but only after you get down the mountain."

"But--! If I don't know how to fight very well how will I defeat that…spider monster thing? What if I get hurt?"

"That is why I'm appointing Sakura to look after you."

"WHAT!" Both Sakura and I said at the same time, we were both staring at the fairy in disbelief. But she only laughed it off and started disappearing, "Sakura…you must heal her and aid her whenever she needs you, understand? That was also the wish of the Great Queen Fairy. Whomever gives the Triforce Piece to Aryll is bound to her through life and death."

Sakura grimaced, "Great. I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life. I've heard of this happening before, but…oh for the great Queen Fairy! Don't put me in a jar!"

"Why would I do that? Wouldn't you need to breathe?"

Sakura just shook her head and floated over towards the exit, "Don't worry now step onto this platform, it should lead you up to the area above. Then you can fight that monster with that new dagger of yours."

I sighed, "Does anyone ever get a saying in the rules in Fairy society?" Sakura gave me another cold/annoyed glare before saying, "What do you think?"

"That you don't and that I don't have a choice but to fight this monster." I mutter under my breath before stepping onto the raised piece of ground. A beam of light surrounded us, somehow transporting us to the top.

And there a few feet away was the monster.

It turned to face me and snapped its large pincers at me.

"At a time like this I really wish I had a staff like Orcas'." I groaned, looking at the dagger in my hand. Though the blade was sharp, it wasn't very long. Meaning that I'd have to wash off the blood--did monsters even shed blood?--that got on my clothes and hands.

The thought made me want to gag but then an idea struck me, "I don't have to kill it! I just have to wound it enough so that I can get out of here!"

"Actually I think you might be better off if you kill it. How would you feel if another villager came up here and got attacked by it just because you didn't kill it?"

"Well most people in my village can protect themselves better than I can. But then again, you're right…maybe I should…kill it."

"Actually, you're going to have to now since it's like, right in front of us." I turned my attention back on the monster to find that it was near the tree stump, trying to climb up to where I was.

I groaned and jumped down, waiting for the monster to come closer. When it did, I swung my blade. It missed him by an inch, but it did make it back off a bit. I was able to run around it. I ran behind a tree, Sakura floating just above me.

"How is hiding behind a tree going to help any? Or are you still planning on running away?" 

I sighed, "No I'm not…but I don't want to fight it…but I have to."

"Well you'd better make up your mind cuz it found us."

And indeed it had.

It scampered over to where they were, but, ironically, right when it walked under a tree branch…the tree branch broke off and fell, squishing the monster underneath it, and, a few seconds later, turning it into purple smoke that was carried away by the slight wind in the area.

We both stood there in silence, staring at the place the monster had been.

Finally to break the silence Sakura said, "Well that sure was convenient. You sure are lucky. Wow, I think I'm actually beginning to like you!"

I smiled and sighed in relief, "Yeah, sure. I'm just glad I didn't have to fight the monster. Now let's go back. I'm pretty sure Orca's gotten his butt kicked by my grandma already."

Sakura nodded her head and followed me out of the forest and down the path towards the town.

Little did I, or even Sakura for that matter, know what was going to happen next.

------------------------

And that's the end. I've been wanting to get this out for a while now because in another fan-fic that I'm doing Aryll's one of the major characters and this is kind of like a prequel to her story…or a prequel of a prequel. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. I might start working on the 'sequel' of this. But that depends on how I feel and reviews of course.


End file.
